heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Brightwing
Brightwing,2014-02-23, A Challenger Appears: Brightwing the Faerie Dragon - Full Ability List, Thunder Lizard Mount. Heroes Nexus, accessed on 2014-03-12 a faerie dragon, appears as a playable character in Heroes of the Storm.2013-11-09, Heroes Skin Showcase - Heroes of the Storm - Blizzcon 2013. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-01 The Faerie Dragons of Ashenvale are known for their playful demeanor, seemingly disappearing at a whim. The mischievous Brightwing is no exception, often materializing out of nowhere to save her allies or just mock her foes. *Instead of using a mount, Brightwing is able to teleport to an ally Hero using "Phase Shift" Z. This mobility-focused ability can be especially useful on Dragon Shire, where Brightwing’s "Phase Shift" can help teammates secure objectives on the other side of the map. *Stay near your teammates! Brightwing’s combat trait "Soothing Mist" will automatically heal any allies next to her after a short amount of time. *"Arcane Flair" Q has a short cast time, so try using it as a zoning tool, rather than simply as a source of damage. *Use "Polymorph" W on huge targets such as Tassadar’s Twilight Messiah, Stitches, or Diablo! Faerie Dragon FDTurqoise.png|Turqoise (Default) FDRed.png|Red FDBlack.png|Black Monarch $7.49 Just like the flawless butterfly from which she takes her name, Monarch Brightwing has many ways to sting. Kneel peasant! For you face the Monarch! And her wrath is cruel... MonarchOrange.png|Orange MonarchBlue.png|Blue MonarchPink.png|Pink Flying Monkey $9.99 BrightwingLMBrown.jpg|Brown BrightwingLMPurple.jpg|Purple BrightwingLMWhite.jpg|White Master Hero level, 10,000 gold BrightwingMSGreen.png|Green BrightwingMSBlack.png|Black BrightwingMSPink.png|Pink See also: Brightwing quotations *Brightwing comes from a long line of Faerie Dragons who first appeared in Warcraft III’s expansion Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, which premiered in 2003! *Faerie Dragons have also been called Sprite Darters and Fey Dragons. *While Faerie Dragons are not true dragons, they have a longstanding history within Azeroth. *Entrusted with protecting the Emerald Dream, Faerie Dragons have the unique ability to phase out of reality. *Faerie Dragons have long shared a kinship with the Night Elves, and after the second invasion of the Burning Legion, Malfurion Stormrage summoned Faerie Dragons from the realm of the Emerald Dream in order to help purge the Night Elf forests of demonic magics. *While Faerie Dragons were once called into service briefly during the night elves' hunt for Illidan, the vast majority of them have since returned to the Emerald Dream. The only large populations left on Azeroth are located in the untainted forests of Feralas and Ashenvale, but some can also be found in Mount Hyjal, the Stonetalon Mountains, Tirisfal Glades, the Blade’s Edge Mountains, and even in Pandaria! *Despite Brightwing's apparent preference for eating her playmates, in the World of Warcraft quest, "Food for Baby", Agnar Beastamer reveals that Sprite Darters are actually omnivores. *In the World of Warcraft quest “Inciting the Elements,” players in Mount Hyjal are told to use tasty Juniper Berries in order to gain the trust of local Faerie Dragons so that they can reveal the location of stealthed enemies nearby. It’s like a game of hide and seek – berries for blood! *Players within World of Warcraft are able to summon a Faerie Dragon companion pet by obtaining a Sprite Darter Egg. *The Sprite Darter Pet Journal entry from World of Warcraft reads – "These adorable critters love snuggling with their owners after a long day of brutal, bloody battle.” *Additionally, you can take to the skies of Azeroth atop a chroma-shifting Enchanted Fey Dragon in-game mount within World of Warcraft! *While few Faerie Dragons choose to speak, Brightwing has quite a lot to say! *Brightwing believes that nature is magic, and friendship is delicious! *Her favorite games are Heartstone, Hide and Eat, and Starving Starving, Faerie Dragon! *“The Emerald Dream is not a dream and has no emeralds. Deep thought. Head hurts now." – Brightwing *A silly hunter tried to tame Brightwing once. Once. ;Videos In Development Master Skins Zeratul, Tyrael, Tychus, and more! Brightwing Trailer ;Images BWArt.jpg BWArt1.jpg|"Sprite Darter" by IgorSan BWArt3.jpg BWArt4.jpg|"Sprite Darter" by Noxychu BWArt5.jpg FDCosplay.jpg|Cosplay by Cosplay Py - Photography by Brent Allen Thale FDMount.jpg|Warcraft in-game mount Brightwing-monkey.jpg|Monkey skin SkinConcepts.MonkeyBrightwing.jpg * * Category:Heroes Category:Support Category:Dragon